castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Poseidon, Atlantean King
Poseidon, Atlantean King can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the Orb of Poseidon, which comes from Atlantis III, Special Mission:Poseidon's Wrath, and are at least level 330. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic Information = Poseidon has 780 Million health. Up to 155 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 60 people levels 150+ :* 35 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance and Target Area systems. = Special Information = Target Areas Poseidon has two different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance: * Main '''(650 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Poseidon. * '''Trident (130 million health) - Dispatch to enable Fire Weakness on Main and prevent Poseidon from summoning Water Elementals. Reduces damage to Main maximum by 45% while alive. Additionally, Water Elementals will occasionally spawn: * Water Elemental (1 million health) - When the Trident is still alive, Water Elementals are randomly summoned to attacking players who do not have Water Resistance. Only that specific player is able to attack the elemental, and the player is marked with a blue symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. The elemental has 15 water resistance, further reducing damage to the main monster. Damage done to it is not recorded on the leaderboard. It reduces damage to Main or Trident (maximum by 20%) while alive. : :Water Elemental will hinder your attacks against Poseidon, Atlantean King! Dispatch it in order to deal full damage. :Water Elemental: This soldier is deterring your attacks! Kill it or else it will reduce your effectiveness on the main target! :When attacking the Water Elemental, the player has a chance to find a Fragment of Water Protection. 16 of these can be combined through alchemy to create Dull Gem of Water Protection. Piercing/Resistance Poseidon has Piercing and Water Resistance. * Main - +15 Piercing Resistance (Max block 15%), -10 Fire Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Trident is defeated) * Trident - +15 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 15%), +5 Water Resistance (Max block 5%). If the Trident is dispatched, Fire Weakness is added to the Main. Siege Weapons = Lore = Before The Quest: ?? I am Poseidon, King of Atlantis! Why do you surface dwellers come here to defile my city? Your presence is insulting and I will make you pay for your insolence! Quest Completion TEXT Poseidon Summoned TEXT Poseidon Slain Poseidon: What is it you seek, Valerian? Why do you defile our glorious city? Is the realm above not enough for your greed? You feel guilt attacking you from the inside. Why have you come so far only to loot riches and expose a hidden civilization? What do you gain from it? You are indeed a mighty hero in Valeria, no King would deny you fame and fortune. It was Nautica who convinced you to plunder the city... what was she truly after to come all this way? Poseidon: Your silence answers for you. Very well... I have no choice but to ensure your defeat. The massive Atlantean King raises his Trident high unleashing ancient magics. Most of your army sucks in water, their water-breathing enchantment dispelled. Blue energy floods into their lungs drowning them in agony! Nautica and her forces seem immune to the dangers and begin to swim forward to engage Poseidon. The melee is fierce, with pirates cut down left and right. Blood explodes into the water clouding your vision. Your army slowly reforms while your clerics frantically work to remove the Trident's curse. As they swim forward, enormous tentacles come crashing down! The Kraken has returned! Nautica continues to dart in and out of Poseidon's swing, using her pirate crew as diversions. Your army struggles valiantly against the Kraken, using the sunken reefs and caves for protection. Your forces will not last long as there is nowhere to run. You must end this quickly! You rush through the water towards Poseidon unleashing a furious torrent of fireballs that boil the water around him. As Poseidon begins casting a water shield, Nautica takes the opportunity to rip away the Trident from Poseidon! The Kraken pauses for a moment, its massive eyes looking about Poseidon and your remaining army. An incredible bellowing roar is unleashed as the Kraken seems to go wild, lashing out with its tentacles at the nearby city, the King and yourself. The King summons a whirlpool sending it towards the beast. The Kraken dives through the spell with its tentacles encircling Poseidon. As the King and the Beast collide, you see your opportunity to escape. You order the retreat and swim upwards, back into the cave system above. The ocean currents flow upwards assisting your ascent. You leave behind blackness, and the echoing roars of the Kraken. Where was Nautica... and what does she want with the Trident? It seemed as if it controlled the beast. The ominous feeling of dread overwhelms you. This would not be the last time you encountered Nautica or the Kraken. A glimmer of golden armor catches your eye from below. The King! Poseidon races up after you threatening to catch your forces. You order your mages to summon lava spikes that sear through the water to buy you time. As Poseidon deflects them, a tentacle wraps around his body dragging him down in the blink of an eye back into the black depths. You let out a sigh of relief and continue your way to the surface. Hours later, you finally breech the ocean's surface. Sunlight hits your face, realizing how lucky you are to be alive. You see a ship marked with red skulls and crossbones pulling up a massive golden Trident out of the water. You spot Nautica on the ship. The sails unfurl and the ship begins to sail away. Your forces are too few and too weak to give pursuit. You have no choice but to let her go. For now you must get your remaining soldiers home... Rewards Rewards While Fighting Poseidon Rewards After Slaying Poseidon Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop = 5.2 million damage (100%) *2 Epic Drop = 11.3 million damage (100%) (Spreadsheet https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0Ap8BYPjK7dO0dFduc0dSb0VsZTFHRkhzX0JwWWh4SUE#gid=1 appears to suggest 8 million for 100% cahnce of 2 Epic Drop) (Spreadsheet is sorted by total activity then total damage - there are several in the total damage section (which starts at row 242) that have from 8 million up to 11.2 million with only 1 epic) Source: Castle Age Monsters Damage/Loot Spreadsheet Notes * Introduced May 24, 2012 * 16 are needed in alchemy to create (Magic: Attack: 30 Defense: 38 Divine Power: 80) * 16 are needed in alchemy to create * 6 are needed in alchemy to create * 9 are needed in alchemy to create * 9 are needed in alchemy to create Etymology The Greek god Poseidon is the second youngest of the six children of Cronus and Rhea, a member of the twelve-member Olympian council (frequently referred to as the major gods), and one of the three most powerful Olympians, alongside his brothers Zeus and Hades. Though Poseidon is primarily thought of as the King of the Sea, he is also known as Earthshaker and Tamer of Horses.